One Love
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Riley and Peter admit that they like eachother but then an outside force inturrupts. Slash/
1. Chapter 1

So, Here is a Riley/Peter love story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Set after the kiss between them.

Warnings: Slash and Rape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter was a little taken aback at what just happened but he didn't pull away. He and Riley kissed for several more seconds. Before Riley pulled away.

" Peter, I am so sorry." He said. Placing his hand on Peter's cheek.

Peter looked into Riley's eyes. He didn't say anything,He just kissed him again. This time Peter pulled away. He grasped both of Riley's hands and kissed them.

" We can do this only if you are sure about and really want it." He whispered.

Riley pulled Peter into an deep kiss. Their tounges entwining. Peter led Riley to the bedroom. He pushed Riley onto the bed and began kissing his neck. Riley moaned at the how gentel Peter were. Peter pulled off Riley's shirt and threw it to the floor. Peter bent down and began kissing Riley's well toned abs. Peter then moved onto removing Riley's jeans. He then removed Riley's boxers with his teeth.

''This isn't fair you know." Riley smiled.

" What? " Peter said, creating hickies on Riley's neck.

" Me being naked and you with all your clothes on. "

" Well, you _are _the bottom.'' He joked

" What maked you the top and me the bottom?"

" Well, This _is_ my House."

Riley pulled Peter into a kiss.

" I was just thinking, Pete. I'm not ready for the sex part just yet. " Riley finally said after a few more minutes of kissing.

Peter sat up. He pulled Riley into his arms.

" I understand. We'll do it when your ready. "

" Thanks."

" No problem."

The next day at school, Riley was talking with Peter at his locker when Mia walked by. She kissed Peter on the lips. Riley gave Mia a death stare that she didn't catch.

" So, I was thinking, Me and you, My place? " She said.

" What about your mom? "

" She is outta town and She took Izzy with her."

Peter looked over at Riley who was picking at his nails. Peter hated when Riley did that.

" I'm kinda busy Mia."

Mia looked at Peter with anger on her face.

" Fine!" She screamed. And stormed away.

Peter bumped his head against his locker and Riley placed a soothing hand on his back, When he made sure that no one was looking.

" You should hang out with her. " Riley said.

" No, I wanna hang out with you. " Peter said turning to face his lover.

" But she is your girlfriend. "

" But I love you."

" I know, but.."

" No buts. I'm hanging out with you and that's final. "

Peter looked around to make sure that no one was looking and kissed Riley. The Bell sounded and they headed off to Chemestry.

At lunch Peter sat with Mia While Riley made an excuse about needing to work on his training. Peter offered to help him out but he just told him that it was something he could handle.

" That kid is weird." Mia said, Taking a bite of Peter's lunch.

" Yeah. He is." Peter felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out to see a TXT from Riley.

_Don't wait for me after school or come to my house or call, TXT or anything.I never wanna see you again. the whole Mia thing is just too complicated. ok?_

Peter didn't understand. He was fine a while ago.

" Good Job." A mysterious voice said.

" I can't believe you made me do that, you bastard."

The voice laughed, and grabbed Riley by the shoulders. he planted a very hard kiss on Riley's lips. He then bit Riley's lips.

" Why are you doing this Blue? '' Riley asked, wiping the blood off his lips.

" Because, I want you. Always have. I saw you in the hallway with Peter. And if you wanna keep him safe then you will be mine. Got it? "

" Yeah."

" Put this on. "

Riley took the item from Blue's hand. He held it up.

" What is it? "

" It's a ring, Baby. .Mine now. "

Riley put the ring on.

'' I will stop you."

Blue just laughed and kissed Riley.

After school, Peter waited by his Porsche for Riley. Mia had gone off with Holly J and Anya and said that she would meet up with him later.

Riley came out of the school and spotted Peter. He walked towards Peter since Riley's Mustang was parked right next to his.

" Can we talk? " Peter asked.

" There's nothing to talk about. " Riley said putting his things in the trunk of his car.

" Yes, There is."

Riley didn't look up, Instead kept putting things back there in the trunk, at least pretending to. Peter grabbed his hand to make him stop. Riley relased himself from Peter and moved to the driver's side of his car. He looked over to see Blue coming his way. Peter opened the door and got in on the passenger side just as Blue made his way towards Riley's side.

" Hey, Riley, " Blue said. " I need a ride home."

Peter looked at Blue.

" Dude, We're kinda talking here."

" Sorry."

Blue gave Riley a stare that indicated that he needs to end the converstation with Peter.

" Look, Peter. Just go ok? I don't wanna talk to you ok."

Peter looked at Riley one last time before getting out. When he left, Blue got in. He then saw that Peter was still watching Riley and that's when he kissed him. Riley could see the hurt in Peter's eyes and Drove away. Riley dropped Blue off and headed to the park. He needed to clear his head. He sat there in his car, Thinking when he heard a familar laugh. He turned in his seat to see Peter with Mia. He caught Peter's eyes for a split second before Peter turned away. Riley took out his cell and sent a TXT to Peter.

_I am so sorry._ it said.

He put the phone away and drove home.

His Parents weren't when he opened the door. He walked in and went to his room. Only to find Blue sitting on the bed.

" How did you? ''

" Shh, don't." Blue said putting a finger to Riley's lips. he fought every urge not to bite it off. " I think it's time we consumate our relationship."

Riley was about to head back out when he heard that but Blue grabbed him first and threw him on the bed. He jumped on top of him and ripped his clothes off. Blue brutually kissed Riley's neck. He then bit down. Riley screamed out in pain.

" Please." Riley begged. " Don't do this."

" Shut up." Blue said, Slapping Riley.

Blue moved down to Riley's cock. He grabbed it and began sucking it violently. and causing Riley to start to fight him. Blue hit him again in the face.

'' YOU WILL STOP FIGHTING BACK!" Blue yelled.

Riley ceased all actions and just layed there.

Blue unbuttoned his pants and relased his cock. He pushed Riley onto his back and began fingering Riley. He silently cried. In his mind he was wishing that Peter was here. He closed his eyes to try and take his mind off of what was going on. He soon felt a pain and relised that Blue had entered him. He didn't scream but instead just cried more. It was painful for him as Blue kept thrusting into him. He really wished he had Peter right now. Blue had finished up and Layed down beside Riley. He possessivly wrapped his arms around Riley and fell asleep. After a few moments Riley Detached himself and went and took a shower, when he came out, Blue was still asleep. He sat on the couch and got his phone, There was a message from Peter.

_Don't be sorry. It's over anyway. _

He put the phone down and cried even more.

The weekend was over and Riley didn't want to go back to school. He had Homerom with Peter and didn't want to see him. When he walked into the classroom, Peter was sitting in his regualr seat. Mia wasn't there with him. Riley took a seat behind Peter. The teacher passed out Papers and when it came time for Peter to pass the paper to Riley, He stopped.

" Hand me the paper Peter." He said.

Peter handed the paper back and Riley reached up. He could see marks on Riley's wrist.

" What happened? " Peter asked.

" I fell, Ok? ''

Peter turned around and Faced the bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy

When Lunch time came around, Riley was forced to sit with Blue in the back of the cafeteria. Peter sat with Mia in the middle. Riley could see Peter and how he wanted to go over there and be with him. But was confined to Blue. Blue looked at Riley, Who was staring at Peter.

" Hey, Loverboy, Snap out of it. " Blue ordered.

Riley looked down at his food. He picked at it until he felt a hand on his. It was Blue's.

" Move your hand." Riley said.

" Now, Lover, Why you gotta be like that? " Blue said in an lovedovey voice

" Why are you talking like that? " He asked. Then he looked up to see Peter.

" Peter." Riley said. '' What are you doing here? ''

Peter looked at Riley, Then to Blue. And then back to Riley.

" The guys wanna know if you wanna hang out tonight.'' He asked Riley.

Riley looked over at Blue. Peter caught this.

" Don't tell me you need your Boyfriends approval?" Peter asked.

" Of course not. "

" Then, are you coming tonight? ''

" Yeah, I'll be there. "

_Later that Night. ( Peter's Place) _

Derek and Danny were playing Wrestling on Peter's WII When he heard a knock on the door. Peter opened the door to reveal Riley.

" So, you came."

" Didn't I say I would? "

Peter stepped aside and let Riley in. Riley sat on the couch and watched as "Double D" Played yet another round. Peter sat on the other end. Riley could see Peter staring at him out the corner of his eye. Riley got up and headed to the bathroom. Once in there, He splashed water on his face, Then stared into the mirror.

_" Get over him Riley. Now before something bad happenes to him. " _ The voice in Riley's head said.

" I can't" Riley said.

" Can't what? " Said a voice. Riley turned around to see Peter.

" None of your Bussiness, What are you doing in here anyway?. "

" I was walking to my bedroom when I heard you talking to yourself. "

Riley walked passed Peter but Peter grabbed his arm.

" We should talk." He said.

" I don't wanna."

" Well, I do." Peter pushed Riley into the bedroom and locked the door.

" You wanted to talk, so talk."

" Why."

" Why what? "

" Why did you dump me for Blue? "

" Because, He doesn't have _Extra_ baggage. "

" You mean Mia? I would have dumped her for you. "

" I know, but she doesn't deserve that."

Peter was now advancing towards Riley.

'' I don't care for her the way I do for you." Peter was now kissing Riley. Riley pulled away.

" Please don't. "

" why not? "

" I'm with Blue now."

" But you don't love him. "

" I do."

" Then say it. Say I love Blue and I'll leave you alone. "

" I..." Then there was a knock on the door.

" Hey, Dude, we gotta go. " Danny said.

" Yeah, Ok."

They waited for the door to close before continuing.

" Now, where were we."

" I gotta go, Peter." Riley walked right past Peter. This time Peter didn't stop him.

Riley got into his car and blared the radio. His phone then rang. He looked to see that it was Blue.

" Hello? "

_" Had fun? " _

" Yeah."

_" Didn't do anything right? " _

" Right."

_" Meet me at my house. Tonight." _

There was silence on the other end. Riley put the phone up and headed to Blue's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, Here is chapter 3. It's most likely that i would be able to update everday. If not, Then every other day. **

It was quiet when Riley arrived at Blue's House. His parents weren't home and he knew what Blue was planning. Riley got out of the car, He hesitated at Blue's front door for a while. He pressed his head against the door. The coolness of the air on the otherside he felt. There was shallow breathing on the other side of the door, Riley knew at that moment that Blue was on the otherside, Waiting. Riley took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Blue to open the door. Even in the dim light, Riley could see that Blue was wearing nothing but bright blue boxers. Blue held something in his right hand as far as Riley could see. It was long and seemed sharp and pointee, It also looked like a brander. It glimmered in the light.

" What's that? " Riley asked, pointing to the object.

" A little toy for you." Blue smirked.

Blue moved towards Riley and grabbed his arm. He placed the object over Riley's wrist. Riley blinked at Blue, Who seemed to be enjoying what was about to happen.

" Don't worry Baby." Blue said. " It won't hurt. Much."

Riley started to pull his arm back, but Blue just snatched it back. Riley closed his eyes as Blue put the object to Riley's Skin. It burned as Blue pressed the Item deeper. Riley screamed out in pain, as the item continued to burn.

" What the hell is that? " Riley screamed.

" It's a brander."

" A what? "

" A brander. So that you and Peter will always know who you belong to. now and forever. "

" Your a sick bastard, You know that? "

" Yes, I do."

Blue continued to press the Item a little harder now and Riley continued to scream. When he was done, Blue threw the Item to the side.

" Now, Come inside." Blue stepped aside and let Riley in.

_The next day._

" So, I was all like, She needs to back off or I will kick her ass." Mia said. She was talking with Peter in front of his locker.

_" It is too early to be talking about this." _Peter thought. Mia kept going on and Peter kept pretending to listen.

" So I told that Bitch that if she ever steps in my way again, It's on My goodness, What the hell happened to Riley? " she suddenly said.

" What? " Peter asked.

" Turn around."

Peter turned around to see Riley. And oh yeah, He looked bad. His right eye was swollen and his lip was busted. As he walked Peter could see marks, almost if branded, on Riley's left wrist. When Riley arrived to his locker, Which was right by Peter's, Mia suddenly rushed to him.

" Riley, What happened? " She asked,Placing a soothing arm on his shoulder.

Riley didn't say anything, but looked at Peter.

" Ri, What happened? '' Peter asked.

" Nothing, I promise. " He said.

Peter looked at Riley with a look of concern.

" I'm fine, I fell while I was running. "

" You fell? " Mia asked.

" Yes, He fell." Said a voice. Everyone turned to see Blue.

" And you know this how?" Mias asked again.

" I was running with him. "

" Oh." Mia said. " Well, watch out for him next time. "

" Don't worry I will. "

The bell rang and Mia kissed Peter before heading off to her homeroom. Blue kissed Riley on the cheek slyley before heading to his homeroom. Leaving Peter and Riley to walk to their homeroom. Once in their seats, Peter turned to Riley.

" Tell me what really happened and don't pull that B.S. with me."

" Nothing ok? "

'' Nothing?" Peter said, " Then expalin this." He said. turning over Riley's wrist.

" That was kitchen accident. ''

" Oh, Bull."

" it's the truth."

" No it isn't now tell me.''

" Peter."

" Ri, Please."

" Blue, He branded me. "

" Why? "

" I belong to him. "

" You belong to him? Is he the reason that you dumped me."

" Yes, he told me too."

" Why? ''

" Because."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of Chapter. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Muse has been talking to me and here is chapter four of one love. In preparation for the new season of Degrassi, I thought it would be nice to write more for this. I realize that one reviewer wrote that she just can't imagine seeing the characters do what I have them do. But that's the point of fan fiction. You make them how you want them to be. You want them how they aren't on the show. I love blue but I want to be evil and conniving. That will make him so much hotter. Same with Riley, by him doing this, he is protecting the person he loves and that will in turn only show a compassionate Riley. So if you don't like how I wrote this story, then do not read it. **

**P.S. this is the last chapter of this story. **

"Because Peter, he told me that if I don't do this then he would hurt you. And I can't have that on my conscious. If I lose you then I won't be able to function. I love you so much. But we can't be together." Riley said. "I hope that you understand and forgive me. "

"Of course I will forgive you. I love you too." Peter gave him a bright smile before turning back in his seat.

When class ended, Blue was waiting for Riley when he exited the class. He smiled at Riley and gave a smirk to Peter, who just shook it off. Later that night, Blue was at Riley's house once again. Riley really was getting sick of it. He wanted to get rid of Blue, but he also didn't want to get Peter or anyone else he loved hurt in the process. So he just put up with it a while longer. Blue had fallen asleep around 2 in the morning. Riley was relieved. He got up and went into the bathroom where he made a phone call to Peter.

"_Riley? Are you ok?" _he asked.

"I'm fine. I just miss you is all." Riley said.

"_Isn't it risky calling me?" _

"Yes, but Blue, he's asleep right now and I'm in the bathroom."

"_You should get back to him before he wakes up and hurts you. I love you." _

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and went into the room where Blue was still sleeping soundly. There had to be some way that he could get out of this without hurting anyone. Maybe he could call Blue's parents? Or better yet, Holly J. she was the sister of **The **Heather Sinclair. He had so much about her from teachers and other students. If she really held that kind of status while she was at Degrassi, then maybe some rubbed off on Holly J and she could help Riley out of this situation. That's it; he would call Holly J and ask her to help him rid himself of Blue once and for all.

Blue didn't show up at school the next day which was a relief for Riley. He and Peter had managed to actually spend sometime together. During lunch, Riley had told Peter about how he thought that holly J could help him with his situation.

"How can Holly J possibly help you with Blue? He only has eyes for you." Peter reminded him.

"I know, but her sister, Heather was very good at scheming. So I was wondering if any of that rubbed off on Holly, if so, she could black mail him with something that she finds." Riley said.

"Well, you better hope that it works." He said. As soon as he did, Holly J entered the cafeteria. Riley went up and talked to her.

"Hey Holly J, I was wondering if you could help me out?" he smiled.

"With what super jock?" she asked.

"I need you to help me blackmail Blue."

"Blue? That cutie?"

"Yes, I sort of need him to leave for a while."

"What do I get out of it?"

"What do you want?"

"Tickets to Radiohead and we have a deal.''

"That concert's like sold out."

"Then, no deal."

"Ok, I'll get the tickets."

"Then you have yourself a deal." They shook on it.

"So, is she going to do it?" Peter asked.

"Do you have tickets to Radiohead?"

"Actually, my dad just sent me four last week."

"I love you Peter."

"I know."

Over the course of three days, Holly J managed to find the juiciest piece of dirt on Blue. It comes to find out that, with much digging and mendacious her way around his family that blue still wet the bed and it was something that blue was very shy about. If that got out into the public then blue would leave Degrassi forever. Holly J had begun her manipulation the week of Degrassi's annual spirit week. At first it started with mysterious letters left in his locker and on his desk. Then it escalated to her leaving wet sheets in his car with the notes saying _I know your dirty secret and you should leave Degrassi if you know what's good for you. _At first, Blue thought that it was peter that was leaving these, but then he found that it wasn't. He knew for a fact that it wasn't Riley. He had no clue as to who could be behind this and he was too afraid to go to the principal. On the last day of spirit week, Blue didn't come to school. He left a text for Riley saying that he went to stay with his aunt in Vermont and that he didn't love him anymore. It had worked. Holly J's blackmail actually worked and he was rid of Blue once and for all.

**Three Months Later**

It's been three months. Three months of Peter and Riley being happy. Peter had told Mia about the relationship and she was more than happy for them. In fact, after they told her, she hooked up with her ex Lucas, who after many parenting classes became a very good dad to Izzy. All was grand.

**I know, it sucked, I didn't like it that much but it is the last chapter in the series. **


End file.
